


Good mech

by BSplendens



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: But is very flustered, Dirty Talk, Flustered Rung, Other, Praise Kink, Rung deserves more attention, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesome, multiple overloads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSplendens/pseuds/BSplendens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rung deserves more attention than he gets.<br/>Ratchet and Drift fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good mech

 

"T-this is hardly fair!" Rung squeaks, his voice soft and shaky as a set of sharp dentae nibble ever-so-lightly along his antenna. "Ratchet, really, it's not-" 

 

"What's not fair? That we lured you here by saying there was someone in need of some attention? Because that was hardly a lie, Rung... we just didn't say that it was  _you_ who needed attention. Now, granted, it might not be fair that there are two of us against you... it does make it very easy to trap you. You don't seem to mind, though. Granted, I'm not one to take physical reactions as permission, but... mmm. You do seem to be enjoying what we're doing. Aren't you?" Ratchet whispers, trailing his fingertips gently up Rung's sides and seeking out any easy-to-exploit sensitive spots. 

 

"I- oh dear, Drift, _please_ don't stop- b-but that's not what I meant, R-Ratchet. I m-mean- I'm- It's been awhile, I-I'm terribly out of practice, and I can- I can hardly reciprocate t-the sort of attention that the both of you a-are- _oh_ -" the psychiatrist whimpers, his hips instinctively bucking up against a teasing little rub from- Drift? He's not sure, but- okay, yes, that's Drift- there are claws flirting with the seams of his panel. And, oh, dear Primus- one of Ratchet's servos is up under his chassis plating, teasing at some very sensitive cabling as the medic's other servo gently circles the transparent plating over his spark chamber- "I-I'm sorry, I can't- I c-can't do much for-" 

 

"That's all right, Rung... tonight isn't about us. It's about you. You deserve so much more attention than you get... and we're going to give it to you. You do such an amazing job, Rung... let us do this for you." Drift whispers, pausing in his gentle nibbling of Rung's antenna to whisper softly in his audios. "Besides... you are adorable. Look at you... do you have any idea how precious you are? You're  _blushing,_ it's adorable." he purrs, then gently kisses the therapist's helm before resuming his gentle nibbling. Mmm. Such a cute little thing. 

 

"I- oh dear- I-I don't know about  _precious,_ I- oh-" Rung whimpers, then hides his face in his servos as Drift continues. He- oh, Drift keeps- keeps whispering things like that- oh Primus- and Ratchet is- "Primus, I- oh dear- I-I don't- _Ratchet?_ " he asks, his voice a shaky little whisper as those ever-so-talented servos stroke along the muscle cables in his chassis. "Oh..." 

 

"He's right, you know. You're precious. And not just that... you do such a good job, Rung. You're doing the jobs of at least four mechs, and you're doing them  _well._ Better than anyone else I've ever met. You're helping so many people, Rung..." Ratchet croons, his servos still gently tracing over Rung's chassis and stroking at every sensitive spot he finds. "You are an incredible therapist, and such a good mech... yes, you heard me right. Good mech." he croons, then stills his servos when Rung  _whines_ and curls into a ball. "Rung... do you want us to stop? We are not going to force you into anything. You get as much or as little attention as you want, and you certainly don't have to interface with us. If you want us to stop, we'll stop." 

 

"No, no- no." Rung whispers, tightly grabbing onto Ratchet's servo as the medic tries to retreat. "Please, please don't stop, I just- I- I'm sorry, I can't- I- oh,  _Primus,_ I can't- oh dear, I-I'm not- n-not  _incredible-"_ he sighs, still hiding his face and not looking up at the two mechs sandwiching him between them. "I... I'm not... I don't... Ratchet... I'm... oh dear." 

 

"Shh." Drift croons, ever-so-gently placing a fingertip to Rung's lips. "Rung, if we do anything you don't like, or if you need us to stop, you tell us. Other than that or telling us what you like, I want you to stop talking... okay? Stop denying it. Stop with the modesty, or- or whatever that is. It's just- just wrong. You're incredible. Let us- let us make you feel good, alright? It's okay if you want to cover your face, curl up like that, whatever... just... just please don't deny it. We aren't liars, you know that... everything we're saying is true." he purrs, gently rubbing his palm in circles over Rung's shoulder. "Listen, Rung... do you want us to keep going?" the swordsmech asks, drawing back slightly, then smiles when Rung nods from behind the servos still over his face. "Okay, beautiful... just relax."

 

"Rung... I think I know something you'll like. Here, sweetspark, untuck your legs a bit... let Drift get at your codpiece again. Let him get his helm between your legs, and  _oh,_ you'll forget being flustered very quickly. He's very enthusiastic. Let him try?" Ratchet croons, gently slipping a servo over to trace his fingertips along Rung's inner thigh. "Come on now, Rung... let us make you feel good?" he coaxes, revving his engine slightly in order to send the vibrations through Rung's skinny little frame. "And remember... anything you don't like, you tell us." 

 

Drift carefully eases Rung's slender thighs apart, nuzzling his way gently up the therapist's inner thigh and kissing a few spots as he does so. "Rung..." he whispers, mouthing gently at the psychiatrist's inner thigh, then he croons gently and kisses the smaller mech's codpiece. "Won't hurt you, beautiful... no need to be nervous. It's alright if you're just embarrassed, though... you can keep your face hidden. Whatever you're comfortable with." the swordsmech purrs, stroking gently along Rung's outer thighs and coaxing his legs a bit further apart. 

 

"Here... I'm going to just shift you a bit, Rung, so Drift can reach you better." Ratchet hums softly, his voice still very steady as he pulls Rung into his lap. Gently coaxing the therapist's legs apart again, he positions the slender mech as comfortably as he can manage, then leans down and nuzzles at the quivering little antenna. "There... that's it." he croons, one servo tracing over the steadily brightening circle of light in the center of Rung's chassis. "I know you can't see it, Rung, but this is getting so  _bright..._ it's beautiful. You're  lighting up the entire room for us... do you know that? You're shining so  _brilliantly,_ brightspark... it's absolutely gorgeous. You're gorgeous." he purrs, pressing just a bit harder as he strokes the brilliant light. "Such a pretty mech... and don't bother denying it, I'm telling you the truth. Maybe you aren't everyone's taste, but what do they know? Bunch of young fools." 

 

"Who I happen to disagree with." Drift chimes in, though his voice is a bit muffled due to the fact that he's currently nuzzling into Rung's inner thigh. "You're absolutely adorable. Look at you... I bet you're blushing almost as brightly as that pretty spark is glowing, hmm? Lovely mech... such a good, beautiful mech." he purrs, then licks gently along the seam of Rung's codpiece, his engine purring loudly enough to vibrate up into the slender mech's interface equipment. "Look at you. Open up, Rung?" 

 

Primus, Drift is purring his  _name_ into his thigh and getting it  _right_ and they're both saying such- such  _good_ things and  _oh Primus he doesn't know what to do with this._ Whimpering softly in a mix of embarrassment and pleasure, Rung peeks out from behind his servos, then whimpers and hides his faceplates again. Oh, Pit- what is he supposed to-  _oh-_ "I- Drift- Ratchet? Oh, Primus,  _please-"_ he moans, not even sure what he's begging for. Physical touches he can handle just fine, but- but what is he supposed to do with- with genuine compliments? He's never had this kind of attention before,  _never,_ and it feels- oh, Primus, it feels  _incredible._

 

"Look at you... you're already a panting, whimpering mess, and all your plating is still on. Oh, you're going to absolutely come apart when Drift coaxes your panels open... it's going to be absolutely gorgeous, isn't it? Oh, you're already so beautiful... I wonder what you'll look like when you overload?" Ratchet whispers, one servo snaking up to firmly stroke along Rung's antenna, then  _purrs_ when the therapist keens in overload. Gently holding Rung close, the medic nuzzles ever-so-gently against his helm, soothing away a shaky apology. "No, no, shh... it's alright." 

 

"O-oh dear... I-I'm terribly sorry." Rung whispers, clearly embarrassed. He's just overloaded from nothing but their compliments and a few light touches to some particularly sensitive spots... it hasn't been  _that_ long. He shouldn't be this easy to overload... he really shouldn't. 

But Drift and Ratchet don't seem disappointed... Ratchet is just gently touching him, and Drift is- oh, oh dear, Drift is still licking at his panel- and, much to his own embarrassment, his panel snaps open when he looks down. He doesn't have much time to dwell on his embarrassment, though, because the second his panel is open Drift's glossa is on his valve. Yelping in surprise, the therapist arches his back, then moans softly and goes limp. Apparently they aren't anywhere near done. "Oh my~" 

 

"We aren't done just because you've overloaded once, Rung... we aren't going to be done until all three of us are exhausted, or until you decide you want to stop." Ratchet whispers, then slides both servos down and gently parts Rung's legs a bit more, allowing Drift to reach better. "Now... how about we let Drift lap your pretty little valve out, and then I spike you? How's that sound, Rung?" he whispers, his voice soft as he slides a servo down to gently touch Rung's spike cover. "And then... would you like to spike Drift, hmm? Get him on all fours on the berth, get him all wet and dripping for you, let you frag him into the berth pad until both of you are exhausted? Maybe, hmm... maybe with me inside you the entire time, whispering in your audials, telling you just how beautiful you are and how good you feel... What do you say, Rung? Does all that sound nice?" 

 

"O-oh- oh m-my-" Rung whimpers, his cooling fans now racing so hard they're audible even over the revving of his partners' engines. Squeaking at a sharp lick to his node, the therapist squirms for a moment, then moans softly and nods frantically with his servos still over his face. "O-oh dear... y-yes, R-Ratchet, please- absolutely." he begs, then keens as Drift licks deeper into his valve. "Ah- Drift-" the small mech whimpers, his thighs clamping shut around Drift's helm, then whines softly in apology and eases his legs apart again. That was unintentional, he didn't mean to- oops.

Hopefully he hasn't upset Drift, he doesn't want this to stop. He really doesn't want this to stop. 

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more. Hopefully soon.


End file.
